What The Hell Is That?
by Fictionnaire
Summary: The agents spot something on the cafeteria floor. Answer to prideisasin's challenge of Agents see something on the floor. Silliness afoot


_**What the hell is that?**_

_**A/N: An answer to Prideisasin challenge: Agents see something on the cafeteria floor.**_

Mulder had been looking at the thing on the floor for the last five minutes. Each time he went to take a bite out of the sandwich he swore the thing on the floor moved. The sandwich soon was forgotten as he sat there fixated on the thing. Then it happened, the thing moved across the floor towards another table. Mulder had a sudden urge to stand up and follow it and he didn't bother to fight it. Scully was almost knocked over as he didn't see her there.

"What are you doing Mulder?" She asked, totally annoyed.

Mulder pointed to the thing on the floor. Scully couldn't take her eyes off it now as it moved back to where Mulder firs saw it.

"What the hell is that?" Scully asked as Mulder and Scully followed it.

She couldn't take her eyes off it either. The thing was just mesmerizing to the point of being hypnotic. "What are you guys looking at?" Myers asked as he to quickly became mesmerized by the thing on the floor.

"George what about having lunch?" Fuller asked before he to saw the thing and couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Out of the way," Doggett ordered as he tried to avoid the four people standing in the middle of the cafeteria. "I said… What the hell is that?" Doggett knelt down and tried to poke it with the fork but it moved out of the way quickly and it was out of sight but not out of mind.

"Where'd it go?" Scully asked. She looked around frantically.

"I don't know," Mulder said as he looked around to.

The thing suddenly appeared out of nowhere in another area and the five agents ran to get a closer look. "Watch out!" Doggett shouted as he leapt out of the way when the thing approached them. "It's over there," he pointed to the thing on the floor.

They stood there watching the thing with such intrigue. "What do you think that is?" Mulder asked as he watched it.

"Have you tried poking it with a stick?" Myers asked.

"How would that help?" Scully responded. "God you're an idiot," she said.

The thing moved again and this time Mulder went after it. "I'm going to get it if it's the last thing I do. He jumped and slid along the floor and managed to cover the thing with his hands. "I got it! I got it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Give us a look," everyone yelled back.

Mulder carefully opened his hands slowly and carefully to show them the thing he caught. But it was nowhere to be seen. How could it have escaped? "I thought you said you caught the damn thing Mulder," Doggett said impatiently. "There it is!" Doggett got all excited. "Get that empty salad tray and lid," he ordered anybody who'd listen.

Fuller got the salad tray and placed it on it's side on the floor.

"Fan out," Doggett felt like he was back in the marines. "We'll chase it into the salad container and close the lid," he explained the plan.

The plan was working perfectly as they caused the thing to go towards the salad tray. That was until it suddenly changed direction and went up Fuller's leg. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" Fuller fell to the ground squirming like his life depended on it.

The others reached down and tried to grab the thing off Fuller but weren't succeeding.

"Get it off!" Fuller cried. "That tickles, get it off!" he continued. "Ow, stop it." All the prying hands stopped. "Get it off me! But don't tickle me," the two things went hand in hand and Fuller could hardly breathe while he laughed and screamed. "Get it off, stop that!"

"Make up your mind Dean," Myers said in an annoyed tone.

The thing had ended up on the floor and it made its way to the door. "Stop it!" Scully said as the five agents ran for it but the thing had gone out of sight as soon as it hit the hallway.

* * *

"Would you put that laser pointer away," Agent Jack said to Harp quietly in a corner of the cafeteria. He watched the agents return with such disappointed looks on their faces.

"I could never get bored with this thing," Harp said. "It's the best present anyone could have gotten me," she said. "Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome," Jack replied.

"I wonder who I can tease with this next," Harp smiled evilly as her mind contemplated that very thought.

_**THE END**_


End file.
